Astrid et l’Assassin
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Depuis 5 ans, dragons et Vikings vivent en paix. Sur Beurk, tout va pour le mieux. Les plus heureux des villageois sont Harold et Astrid. Depuis 2 ans, ils vivent un amour parfait. Mais un évènement inattendu viendra ébranler l’equilibre du couple et de l’ile toute entiere.
1. Astrid et l’Assassin: Prologue

**Salut les Dragonniers ! **

**Je fais cette nouvelle fic que ma Taeseok cherie m'a donné envie d'écrire. Pour le titre, je voulais faire un parallèle avec un personnages des livres Les Royaumes de feu (si y en a qui connaissent) avec le personnage de Lassassin. **

**Bref.**

**Bon vous vous en doutez, il y a du Hiccstrid et comme le titre le dis, une histoire d'assassinat. Ils ont tous 19/20 ans. **

**Des musiques : **

**Dragon Racing - Dragons 2 -**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Prologue

**Début Dragon Racing**

Depuis 4 ans , les dragons et les Vikings vivent enfin en paix. Et maintenant la vie sur Beurk est géniale. Le village s'est habitué au dragons, et tous les villageois se s'ont mis d'accord pour que les inconvénients à notre mode de vie ne fassent aucun dégâts. Avec Hoark, Phlegma, Gueulfort et Ragnar, les Dragonniers ont construits des systèmes anti incendies dernier cris qu'ils ont placés dans tout le village. Mulch, Baquet, Viktor, Ugo et Frödik s'occupent de rapporter du poisson tandis que Gothik et les enfants s'occupent des soins. Et le reste du village a construit un immense hangar pour héberger tous les dragons de l'île. Bref tous va pour le mieux.

**Fin Dragon Racing**

Un jour comme les autres, Astrid rentrait d'une patrouille. Elle croisa Harold en rentrant. Des qu'elle le vit déambuler dans le village avec sa démarche boitante (bien qu'atténuée par le modernisme de sa prothèse) et caractéristique du brun, elle sourit. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensembles et 1 qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle songea au bonheur et à la pleinitude qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui (ce qui faisait un peu la majorité du temps). Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle n'avait connu que le bonheur. Aussi s'empressa t'elle de courir vers lui pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser (au milieu de la grande place). A vrai dire elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura t'elle alors qu'ils avaient finis de s'embrasser.

-Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu s'était hier soir après que nous ayons dîné dans la grande salle ? lui dit il amusé.

-Oui ça fait une journée c'est long.

-Tu as raison, repondit il avec un sourire. Mais le Soleil se couche à peine il nous reste le temps de faire un petit vol.

-D'accord ! Le premier au Gouffre des Corbeaux ! Lui dit elle avant de courir vers sa dragonne.

-Tu as triché ! lui lança Harold en courant aussi vers Krokmou.

Astrid lui repondit en lui tirant la langue. Harold enfourcha Krokmou et ils décollèrent en riant sans remarquer les sourires des villageois qui faisaient le marché et qui commençaient à dire que le village serait entre de bonnes mains quand Harold deviendra Chef et autres petites histoires au sujet du couple.

oO*Oo

Ils rentrèrent de leur vol une heure plus tard et atterrirent devant la grande salle où ils entrèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis à leur table habituel. Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun racontant sa journée. A la fin du repas, Astrid fut le rapport de sa patrouille à tout le village. Ce moment était le moment préféré d'Harold à chaque repas. Il adorait voir Astrid faire son rapport sereinement face à une bonne centaine de personnes. Il la trouvait tellement calme et assurée. Son visage arborait un air déterminé qui l'a rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle se plaçait toujours au même endroit pour faire son rapport : derrière une table où devait s'assoir selon la tradition le Chef au centre, à sa droite la femme du Chef et à coté d'elle pouvait s'assoir un ami ou parent du Chef et de sa femme. A la gauche du Chef était sensé s'assoir le fils du Chef et sa femme. Mais les deux places étaient toujours libres car Harold et Astrid préférait manger avec leurs amis. Astrid ne s'asseyait jamais à la place destinée à Harold, non pas pas respect pour son fiancé mais parce que la hache du Chef était toujours placée là. Elle s'asseyait alors à la place qui lui était destinée. Derrière cette place était placée une cheminée dont les flammes se reflétaient sur le visage et les cheveux d'Astrid. Cela la rendait tellement belle qu'Harold n'arrivait jamais à détacher son regard. Il trouvait que sa beauté surpassait alors celle de Freya.

Une fois le rapport d'Astrid terminé, les Dragonniers rentrèrent chez eux. Harold et Astrid s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonne nuit et se donnèrent rendez-vous à 10h à la Clairière du Temps.

oO*Oo 

Harold rentra chez lui le sourire au lèvres. Quand il entra, il vit son père assis à la table en train de réfléchir profondément (chose très rare !). Harold ne préféra pas engager la conversation et monta dans sa chambre. Il se mit au lit et s'endormit en pensant à sa fiancée.

oO*Oo

Astrid rentra elle aussi chez elle mais elle discuta un peu avec sa mère. La discussion tournait autour de sa relation avec Harold mais le ton commença à monter. «Il faudra penser à un moment ou un autre au mariage» lui avait dit sa mère. A partir de ce moment, Astrid se fâcha car elle et Harold en avait déjà parler et il préférait tous deux être libres et insouciants, car ils savaient qu'avec le mariage viendrait sûrement les enfants, la passation de pouvoir de Stoik à Harold et surtout de nombreuses responsabilités. Astrid parti donc furieuse dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle s'endormit quelques temps plus tard, exténuée par sa journée de patrouille.

_à suivre..._

**Voilà. J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du Hiccstrid et ceux qui trouvent ça dégoulinant rassurez vous moi aussi je pense pareil. Ce chapitre était un peu ennuyeux mais il fallait poser les bases. Mais rassurez vous les choses se corsent au prochain chapitre. Je posterais un chapitre le mercredi une semaine sur deux. **

**À bientôt. **

**M.K.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le premier chapitre est arrivé ! **

**Bon pas grand chose a dire. Juste merci aux gens qui suivent et mettes en favori cette histoire. Si vous voyez des fautes prevenez moi. **

**Reponses aux reviews (ou a la review ici xD) **

**Guest1 : Salut ! Voila la suite !**

** Au lieu de Guest1 tu peux carrement trouver un autre pseudo non ? **

**Pour savoir qui a voulu tué (ou tué tout court) Astrid, c'est pas pour tout de suite il va falloir attendre !**

**Moi aussi j'adore Lassassin ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1

PDV Harold

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller mes paupieres. J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Je me levais et regardais par la fenetre. Le soleil etait deja haut. Il devait etre un petit peu plus que 10h... Mince ! Je suis sensé retrouver As' a la Clairiere de Temps a 10h. Je pris en vitesse mon casque et foncai dehors. J'enfourchais Krokmou et nous nous envolons vers la Clairière.

-Je sens qu'Astrid va me tuer, dis-je a mon dragon.

PDV Astrid

Ca faisait une bonne demie-heure que j'attendais Harold. Je lancais de nouveau ma hache sur un arbre. Pour changer. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un autre moyen de detente ca devient lassant. Je decrochais ma hache de l'ecorce et je fus alertée par un bruit dans mon dos. Je me retournais donc brusquement en lancant de toute mes forces ma hache vers la provenance du bruit.

PDV Harold

Je me baissais juste a temps pour ne pas me prendre la hache d'Astrid en pleine face.

Je me relevais, l'arrachais du tronc et la lui tendit en disant :

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu ne pas me baisser a temps ? Ta hache aurait abimé mon magnifique visage et tu t'en serais voulu.

-Ahah tu es hilarant Haddock, dit-elle sarcastiquement en prenant la hache et en la posant vers les cibles qu'elle avait installé un peu plus loin. Puis elle revint vers moi, m'embrassa et me demanda :

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Je vis du coin de l'œil une ombre près des cible mais n'y preta pas attention en me disant que c'etait surement Krokmou, qui vint d'ailleurs demander à Astrid des caresses.

PDV Astrid

-Quelque chose que tu vas adorer ! Mais pour le voir il fait que tu montes avec moi sur Krokmou, me repondit-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je recupere juste ma hache, lui repondis-je.

Je parti vers les cibles, prit ma hache et la posa sur mon épaule droite.

-C'est bon, on peut y... je ne finit pas sa phrase, la bouche grande ouverte et grimacant a cause d'une horrible et insupportable douleur dans le dos. La derniere chose que je vis fut Harold courir vers moi, puis mon esprit sombra dans l'abime.

PDV Harold

Elle me parlai mais je la vit tout d'un coup ouvrir la bouche et grimacer puis s'evanouir. J'arrivais près d'elle juste a temps pour la receptionner dans mes bras.

-Astrid ! As' reste avec moi ! Tempete va chercher Gothik !

La dragonne s'envola aussitôt vers la hutte de l'Ancienne. Je m'agenouillai et posait ma petite-amie au sol. Je la retournai sur le ventre et vit la lame de sa hache plantée dans son dos. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais deux choix : enlever la lame, mais je prenais le risque de lui faire mal et d'infecter la plaie, ou bien laisser la lame qui risquai elle aussi d'infecter la plaie. Je n'eu pas le temps de réflechir que Gothik arrivai deja sur le dos de Tempête. Elle me poussa et s'approcha d'Astrid. En voyant la hache dans son dos, elle me regarda d'un air grave et me fit signe de mettre Astrid sur le dos de Tempete. Une fois cela fait, elle monta sur le dos de la dragonne et s'envola vers sa hutte après m'avoir fait signe de la suivre.

_à suivre_

**Voili voilou ! **

**Alors quand avez vous pensé ? **

**Dites dans les reviews ! **

**A bientot ! **

**M.K.**


End file.
